Wouldn't it be Good
by Shining Peridot Moon
Summary: Songfic. MirSan InuKag. I don't own Cascada or Inuyasha. The annversery her houshi died, his son was born. And he was ressurected.


A/N: Gotta get this outta my system! And my first oneshot for Miroku and Sango!!!! Yay! I luvvvvvvv writing these! . I know I'm gonna do allot more of these! ...hehe. Mir/San of course!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wind, thunder and water held an assult by a smal village. Rain poured down on them like the oceans swelling waves; as thunder and wind struck the sky. Throughout the whole strom though, past the whipping trees and flying leaves; a scream from a young maiden was heard.

Remember the day

There was a sign

"Sango-chan! Hold on a little longer!" A frantic miko yelped, her ebony hair swaying into her face as she peeked out the door into the hell outside. "Keade! Hurry!" The miko groaned, as her rather odd clothing was soaked instantly as she opened the door for a fraction of a second.

"Yes, child?" The old miko asked, her gray hair plastered to her skull. "Oh my!" She let out a little gasp at seeing Sango laying so helplessly. "She will give birth soon. Just like when you were with child, Kagome-chan." Keade smiled warmly, she was nearly seventy years now. The years had begun to take thier toll.

It was the time

To take me away to your arms

Sango let out another scream of pain and she didn't understand. 'Houshi-sama? Miroku-chan? Houshi-sama!?' She scremaed mentally, using her voice to scream in pain as the life inside of her delivered another vicious kick. Her head was spinning as she felt the child again kick. Or was there two of them? Sango didn't know anymore...everything was blurry...

I heard your voice you called my name

A single touch

(Flashback!)

"Houshi-sama!" Sango screamed as Miroku was peirced by a large, slimy green tentacle. He'd pushed her out of the way, so that he could die while she lived. Sango felt tears come into her eyes. "You stupid pervert!" Sango cried, tears of sorrow coming into her eyes as she ran towards Miroku. He was balenced delicately on the edge of the cliff, his eyes oddly glazed. He gave her a sad, twisted smile. And fell.

(End of Flashback)

Would stop my pain

I feel like you in everything I do

The next day they'd found out she was pregnant. Naraku had 'died', then she'd kept to her word and married Miroku and Inuyasha ended up (after much trail and error) mating Kagome. Then Naraku had reappeared and the group had chased after him again...then Miroku had sacrifieced himself...

Wouldn't it be good to be in your shoes

Even if it was for just one day

Sango let out another scream of pain as Kagome and Keade started getting things for the birth of the little one. The little one would have the Wind Tunnel; so now Sango knew she would kill Naraku or die trying. But she'd lament that later, she first had to make it out of labour. Another wave of pain washed over her and she screamed again.

Wouldn't it be good if we could wish ourselves away

Wouldn't it be good to be on your side

(Flashback)

"Sango, after killing Naraku..." Miroku began as he looked at the covered Wind Tunnel with remorse "...my wind tunnel will be gone and after that..." He looked up at the retreating Sango "...I'm asking if you'll live with me...and will you bear my childern?" Sango stiffened, the unshed tears afresh in her eyes; the taijiya fell to her knees. "Sango?"

"Y-yes!" Sango exclaimef, her voice muffled as she cried into her hands. She didn't want Miroku to see her like this; Miroku was clearly concerned though. Miroku made a surprised noise and Sango repeated what she said. "I Said...I said yes!" Miroku let out a surprised gasp; he'd been sure she'd reject him, calling him a pervert.

Grass is always greener over there

wouldn't it be good to live without a care

"Even ten! Twenty?" Mirouk exclaimed, as Sango turned to face him and he took her hands in his, tears in her eyes and light blush on her cheeks. Miroku grinend a little, she looked so cute like that and he grinned from ear to ear as he clutched his beloveds hands tighter.

"Yes!" Sango said, tears in her eyes, a light blush, and a smile. "But you'll never cheat right?" Miroku's face fell and he wore a look that plainly said: uh-oh. "You'll-nev-er-che-at-right?" Miroku then looked away and wore a look appropriate for: I've no idea. "You probably will."

(End flashback)

The times passing by

I feel like you "Miroku!" Sango screamed, her eyes clenched shut and tight. Tears came from her eyes and leaked down her cheeks as she let out another shriek. "No no no no no no!" Sango moaned as Kagome and Keade kept on telling her somthing like 'push, push honey.' Sango got on her elbows and closed her eyes as beads of sweat rolled down her temple. "Argh!"

Another wave of pain consumed her and she fell back, as another scream made its way from her throat and more tears came from her eyes. "Sango! Sango!" Kagome moaned, looking at her friend desprately. "Just a little more!" Sango almost couldn't hear her, she was too busy moaning Miroku's name. I always do

Youre my place to hide

I don't know why

"Sango?" Miroku's voice? But how could that be? Miroku was...no, it was too painfull to even think about. Sango let out another scream; that way she didn't hear the collective gasp around the room or the now fourth person's entry. Sango felt another wave of pain, and another tear leaked out of her eyes

Still hear your voice

Still feel the same

"Miroku!" She whimpered pathetically, feeling more tears leak out of her eyes. The other three people in the room let out another gasp. "Houshi-sama! Houshi-sama! Houshi-sama!" she screamed, more tears coming to her eyes. She hadn't stopped crying since Miroku had...no, she didn't wanna think about it.

Single kiss can stop the rain

So close to you in everything I do

She felt someones warm lips on hers and gasped through the pain of the child strugggling to be born into the world. As the warm lips left hers she opened her eyes. And within a second they had rounded beyond proportions. "M-Miroku?" She gasped ", are you really here?".

"Yes, Sango. Now just push," He said softly,blue eyes holding nothing but concern and love for his very, very, very pregnant and currently-in-labour wife. Sango nodded weakly again, and still holding her husbands hand, got up on her elbows and pushed as more tears; of both pain and joy, poured down her face.

Wouldn't it be good to be in your shoes

Even if it was for just one day

"Awww," Kagome cooed, wrapping a little pink child in a little blue blanket. "Go say hi to mommy and daddy," And she held out the little bundle to Miroku. The ex-houshi hesitated, unsure of himself; but with a relaxing squeaze of his wifes hand he slowly took his child into his arms. "Its a boy," Kagome informed them warmly.

Wouldn't it be good if we could wish ourselves away

Wouldn't it be good to be on your side

Miroku stared at the little mini versoin of himself and chuckled; no one would doubt this was his son. A tuft of brown black hair made its appearence right on his head and Miroku was pretty sure that the little boy would have blue eyes; just like his father. "Sango," he muttered, turning to his exhausted wife. "Want to hold our boy?"

Sango nodded, even though pretty weak; she still wanted to see the small life that she ans Miroku had created. A smile slowly spread its way across her face as she saw her small son. "Miroku...what're we going to name him?" Miroku looked at her, he hadn't thought of that. But a slow grin made its way across his face.

Grasses always greener over there

Wouldn't it be good if we could live without a care

"How about Keijinsei?" Miroku grinned as he took the bundle from Sango again. Sango took notice of the bandaging beneath hi robes that had been briefly shown when he leaned over. "A name that demands much respect and the will to live." Miroku grinned again at the look on Sangos face.

"The will to live, how suiting," Sango murmured ", I'm so tired. Goodnight," she murmured, kissing both Miroku and Keijinsei's cheeks and laid back down to sleep for a bit. "Oh, Miroku," She muttered ", cover up his Kazaana." Mirouk looked at his childs right hand, and indeed, a little black void was beginning to form. Swearing to himself for his stupidity, he easily covered it up with another prayer bead cloth.

Wouldn't it be good to be in your shoes

Even if it was for just one day

Now, he knew he would defeat Naraku or die trying. All for his little son and his beautifull wife. Keijinsei would be able to live his whole life through and not have to worry about the Kazaana. Miroku knew that Naraku would die, hell, he was prepared to go suck up that bastard in his Kazaana right now! But Keijinsei let out a small whimper and Miroku looked at his son warmly. He'd kill Naraku later, family came first.

Wouldn't it be good if we could wish ourselves away

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: Phew! Great to get that outta my system! Thank kami-chan! WOOT WOOT! Sorry, I'm a liddle bitty hypery! Uh-huh dis my shit, all the girls wanna be like me! WOOT WOOT! Hehee, sorry. .

Reviews are very appreciated. . 


End file.
